


Cover art for 1Boo's Changelings

by greeniron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Gen, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron





	Cover art for 1Boo's Changelings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Changelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463776) by [1Boo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Boo/pseuds/1Boo). 



Cover art for 1Boo's great story _Changelings_ which she is kindly making easily available on AO3.  Casting is based on SpaceBird's Marauders vid, ["We Are Young."](http://youtu.be/4bme4kpBU8s)  

 

 

Casting:

Aaron Johnson - James Potter

Andrew Garfield - Remus Lupin

Jamie Bell - Peter Pettigrew

Ben Barnes - Sirius Black


End file.
